Gray X Juvia Song Fics
by Towiaaayudothat
Summary: Just a shuffle song fic challenge :3 Just for some practice... Contains three stories, two are Grays P.O.V. and the last is Juvia's Enjoy :)


**Gray X Juvia ~~~~~~ Song Fics**

**Wow, never done one of these, but why not? Its good practice :D**

**So the name of the game is that, you put your ipod or whatever on shuffle, and you write based on the song. The catch is that you only get the length of the song to write. But really….**

**Who doesn't cheat :3**

**LETS BEGIN AHAHAHAH**

* * *

**Cruel Fairy Tale ~ IU (Lolz at the name)**

_**Gray's P.O.V.**_

The rain hits my shoulders ever so softly. I know this is the doing of Juvia, I know I am close, but I still cant seem to find her. I search the streets up and down for her. I made the mistake of calling her rain depressing. She went bezerk, then left without a word to me, or anyone else in the guild. I just feel so terrible. I should've been more sensitive to her, I should've listened when she spoke! She thought so much of me, yet I pushed her away with every "Sama" she threw my way.

Why was I so cruel?

Then I hear her voice come from the other side of the ally.

"Nothing lasts forever.."

"Nothing really matters…" she says, in such a tone that sends chills up my spine

"Juvia- chan!" I call, but she doesn't reply. She give me a simple glare, and with that, more words.

"Maybe because the road that leads to me is perilous,  
You are lost.  
But one day, I will be smiling  
as I fall asleep in your arms." She sings gracefully

And with that, she takes another step, and is out of my sight.

* * *

**That XX ~ G-dragon (Lots of kpop songs on my ipod juss warnin lol)**

_**Juvia's P.O.V**_

"Juvia is not, mad, she is happy. She is happy for her Gray-Sama" I mutter under my breath as I see flashbacks of Gray-sama and his girl.

"Why would Juvia be mad?"

Tears begin to form in my eyes and I am brought to my knees as I ambled all the way back home. Its not like I was in a rush, at least not anymore. Any other day, Juvia would run home, just to make sure I was the first to call him as he walked in the door. Juvia worshipped the ground he treaded on, and this… this is how you repay me Gray-Sama?! I thrash at the small puddle of water beneath me, not caring what the people think of Juvia. Juvia is mad, not mad, she is fuming with jealousy, and hurt. Juvia can eventually pick herself up, and continue on the path home, but before then, I see her. Gray-samas girl, but no trace of Gray. Where could he be? And who is that man she has her arms around? Juvia keeps her head down as she walks past them, but I hear her.

She said

"Man is this rain depressing!" while smirking, flashing a look towards Juvias way.

Gray-sama, if only you were here.

* * *

** Dancing With Tears In My Eyes ~ Kesha (Its actually a good song, don't judge o3o)**

**_Grays P.O.V_**

"So, what does this mean? You lied to me? Did you lie to Juvia?" she shouted. Each word slapped me in the face, along with her finger poking me in the chest, it felt like she was stabbing me.

"No, Juvia just listen to me!" I try to reason, say it was all just a big misunderstanding, but I know its not. And so does she. She caught me in the string of lies I so delicately grabbed onto, theres no way out of this.

"Juvia, has heard enough. She is going with her real friends to have fun. Goodbye Gray-Sa….." she stops herself mid sentence. She turns to me and looks me straight in my face

"Gray- Kun." And with that, she leaves to the other side of the guild. We were throwing a party for the success of one our latest S-class missons.

The lights, suddenly become too bright, almost blinding, and the music, where did it go? I cant hear anything, other than the hurt in her voice. The way she said my name, no longer with "Sama" on the end. I stumble over to the bar, when Natsu grabs me.

"Come on, lets go dance with the girls!" he smiles at me and drags me in the middle.

I'm losing it, with every move I die. I just keep staring at Juvia.

_"I have destroyed our love, its gone" _ I thought

I'm faded, almost broken inside. I just wasted the love of my life, on some stupid wench. I'm just a lost cause, fighting to get through the night.

_"This is it now; you're really gone this time. Never once thought I would be in pieces, left behind." _I whisper to myself.

With that, I collapse to the floor, and my vision goes blurry. I just hear mumbles, and shouts from Natsu.

"Gray collapsed!"

"Help!"

"Oh my god Gray!"

I recognize everyone, shouting worriedly, but the only voice I don't hear is Juvias. Just then she comes up to me, and raises me up slightly. Enough to put her hands around my face and ask me a question.

"Who are you?" she mutters

"I don't know…" is all I respond with, is all I can respond with.

She gives me a smirk and leaves, chanting

"Drip."

"Drip."

"Drop."

And with that, I fall unconscious.

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYA I did it :D OK im sorry if these are a little short but you know what... whatevs... Leave me a review,or maybe a follow and favorite? I have a bunchies of stories coming up, so look out for them ^^**

**Oh, leave a review saying which was your favorite... maybe I'll turn that one into my next story... WHO KNOWSS **

**HEHEHEHEHEHEH**

**okk im done **

**bye bye :3**

**~Towiaaa is out**


End file.
